fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Fogged In
Fogged In is episode twelve in season two of Full House. It originally aired on January 20, 1989. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis San Francisco is blanketed in a thick, heavy fog, which seems to put people in the Tanner household in a bad mood. For example, Jesse and Joey have literally been up all night working on their latest jingle (for Casa de Pancakes). The next morning, D.J. and Stephanie argue what should be served for breakfast. Stephanie wants French toast and D.J. wants waffles. Michelle, who was using her toy kitchen to flip some eggs for Danny, suggests cookies. Then, Kimmy arrives through the back door and has brought luggage as she is staying for the weekend, and nobody's happy about it or her (see Quotes). When D.J. and Kimmy unknowingly erase the jingle from the tape that it was recorded on by recording their version of " " on it, Jesse has an uncharacteristic display of temper, yells at D.J., and kicks her and Kimmy out of his room. Danny, hearing the commotion, thinks that Jesse's overreacting over this. But Jesse thinks otherwise, saying he had the whole jingle worked out, and spent all of the previous night working on it, and now his whole life is ruined, at which point he says that now he's overreacting, realizing that his work on the jingle is going to be much harder since Joey's going away for the weekend. In the meantime, with D.J. playing with Kimmy, Stephanie decides to play with Michelle (see Quotes). Later, as an apology, Jesse buys D.J. a drum set, and Danny wishes that he had not done that. D.J. tries them out, and then Jesse does a demo for her and everyone else, which elicits their applause (as well as that of the studio audience). Jesse's father, Nick, shows up and tells Jesse that he and Jesse's mother, Irene, have been arguing, and Irene told Nick to go stay with Jesse for the time being. Irene tries to leave, but the thick fog outside has forced her to stay at the Tanner house as well. They themselves have conflicting opinions on whether their granddaughter should keep the drums: Nick says she should, Irene says to talk it out. The fog is also preventing a disappointed Joey and his girlfriend, Cheryl, from going on a skiing trip in Tahoe. With the house living up to the show's name and everyone fogged in (hence the episode's title), the family accommodates the guests: Nick gets to sleep on the living room couch, Irene gets to sleep in Joey's room, and Kimmy gets to sleep in the girls' room. However, her constant non-stop snoring is preventing the girls from getting any sleep, so they sleepwalk her over to Michelle's room, thus allowing them to get some sleep and preventing Michelle from getting any sleep. Later, Jesse helps Nick and Irene patch things up, and that makes him realize that he should have talked to D.J. instead of yelling at her and then trying to buy her forgiveness for losing his temper with her the way he did. Danny allows D.J. to keep the drums, and Jesse has a talk with D.J., apologizing to her for losing his temper. He tells her (as the inspirational music plays) a story about Nick buying him off when he misbehaved, and keeps going until she falls asleep (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears); at which point, he appropriately wraps this "fairy tale" up (as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear): "And they lived happily ever after" (as the audience applauds). Quotes opening teaser, in Joey's bedroom... Joey: Okay, Michelle, I'm putting my act together for tonight. What's your favorite impression? ? Jay Leno: 'So have you seen this in the paper? Now, this is ridiculous. This never seems to happen to you or I. It always seems to happen to those two wacky brothers living in Idaho.' Is it ? Rodney Dangerfield: 'Oh, boy, I get no respect. Michelle, you know, when I was a baby, my parents used to save the dirty diapers and throw me away.' voice: You don't know comedy when you see it. Michelle: No respect. Joey: 'No respect'? Michelle: Me funny. Joey: You funny? You little monster laughs. Kiss kisses him. ---- comes downstairs to the kitchen, very exhausted. Danny: Jess, you better check the expiration date on that mousse. D.J.: I've never seen anyone look so wiped out. [Joey comes upstairs to the kitchen, also very exhausted.] Jesse: Joseph, we did it. We stayed up all night, but finally finished that jingle each other on the back. Joey: Yeah, that sunrise was real inspiring. Kimmy: the back door Good morning! I'm here for the weekend. Jesse and Joey: at each other Ahhhhh! D.J.: They're just kidding. Kimmy, we're gonna have so much fun her suitcase upstairs. ... Kimmy: Thanks for letting me stay, Mr. Tanner. Don't forget, I'm allergic to dairy products, feather pillows at Stephanie and six-year-olds shown in infobox photo. Stephanie: Don't look at me. I'm 6 ¾. Danny: Your parents are coming back Sunday, right? Kimmy: Absolutely. Wednesday at the latest upstairs. Jesse: Who wants to chip in for a hotel? in the room raises their hands – including Michelle. ---- Jesse: his room as D.J. and Kimmy record the song "The Locomotion": What are you doing? D.J.: The Locomotion. Jesse: Where'd you get this tape? D.J.: It was in there. Jesse: Oh, no. Please tell me you didn't tape over my Casa de Pancakes jingle! rewinds the tape and plays it. Tape: ending '...Casa de Pancakes, olé!' Jesse: I can't believe it! It's gone! You guys destroyed it! Now I'm gonna have to do the whole thing over again! Kimmy: Not the whole thing. You still got singing: 'Casa de Pancakes, olé!'. Jesse: Now, D.J., this is my room, and you have no right being in here without my permission. D.J.: But... Jesse: I don't want to hear any buts! D.J.: But it was an accident. Jesse: What did I just say?! Now, how much sense does it take to check a tape before you record over it?! Now, why don't you guys both get out of here before I get mad?! Kimmy: Before? D.J.: Look. I'm really sorry. It was an accident. But you don't have to worry, 'cause I'm never gonna come into this room again. and Kimmy leave the room. ---- [Stephanie enters Michelle's room, looking for someone to play with.] Stephanie: Hi, Michelle. What a day. D.J. was playing all day with Kimmy Gibble-burger. I don't believe I'm gonna say this, but would you play with me? Michelle: No. Stephanie: Please. Pretty please. I'll play anything you want. Michelle: Horsy. Stephanie: Okay, hop on. Michelle: Go horsy. Stephanie: Come on. Mr. Bear, I can't believe I've sunk this low. ---- shows D.J. her new drum set. Jesse: Okay, give them a try, Deej. D.J.: Okay. away How am I doing? Jesse: Well, you're facing the right direction. Here, let me show you. I played a little in junior high school. See if I remember anything. Well, see, what you do is you start off with the bass drum like this. Then you add the snare. Then you add the high-hat. And before long, you get this: [He shows her what he learned. He ends and everyone applauds and cheers, just as his dad enters.] Nick: Hey, what a welcome. Stephanie: Look, we got drums. Kimmy: No, we and D.J. got drums. D.J.: No, I'' got drums. '''Cheryl': Come on, Joey, we better get to Tahoe. Nick: Better hurry up. The fog is really getting thick. Cheryl: up a joke: How thick is it? Joey: Well, I wouldn't say it's as thick as pea soup but people are throwing croutons out their windows. does a and cymbal crash. ---- comes home, and is shocked. Danny: Oh, no! That racket is coming from my house. D.J.: Dad, Uncle Jesse bought me these drums. Danny: Oh, did he really? Oh, good old Uncle J. Uncle J., could I see you in the K kitchen? Right away? Jesse: Why, yes you may. ---- the kitchen... Danny: Drums? Did I do something to you? Jesse: Come on, Danny. Every kid in America wants a set of drums. Danny: Good. Then we'll have no trouble selling them the drums are played again. that it's D.J. drumming Will you please stop that drumming? the door and sees that it's... Irene: Oh, sorry. Danny: What possessed you to buy her drums? Jesse: Well, I felt bad about yelling at her, so I thought I'd buy her something to kind of make things better. Danny: That's how you solve problems? You buy the kid off? Jesse: It worked. She loves the drums. She loves me. What's your problem? Danny: My problem is, instead of talking to D.J, you went out and bought her the world's most obnoxious gift. Jesse: A thousand apologies for bringing the joy of music into a young girl's life. Danny: Jesse-- Jesse: No, don't worry. I'll handle this. heads into the dining room, with his brother-in-law close behind. Deej, I got bad news. Your dad doesn't want you to have the drums. D.J.: But Dad, they're a present from Uncle Jesse. That's not fair. Danny: Thanks, Jess. Now I'm the bad guy. ... [after finding out that the in-laws will be staying... sarcastically:] Well, isn't this great? Here we are, all fogged in together. One big, happy family. And, of course, the Harry Levin Trio. [Learning from her uncle, D.J. does a rimshot and cymbal crash.] ---- the break, the girls get ready for bed, with the toy box moved aside to make room for Kimmy's bed. D.J.: Dad, did you decide about my drums yet? Danny: No, honey. I wanna sleep on it. Kimmy: Isn't it more comfortable to sleep on your bed? gives her a look. Nick: Came to say goodnight. D.J.: Goodnight, Grandpa. Irene: 'Night, Danny. D.J. Goodnight, honey. everyone I'll be sleeping in Joey's room in case anybody wants to beg for forgiveness. Nick: Good night, kids. Stephanie: Good night, Grandma. Nick: Good night. D.J.: Good night, Grandpa. Danny: Okay, everybody in bed. D.J.: Dad, how come everybody's mad tonight? Stephanie: Maybe it's because Kimmy Gibbler's here. Danny: I don't think so. is munching loudly on potato chips. Maybe. ---- [In Michelle's bedroom, Jesse is reading to her.] Jesse: "I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful 100 percent." Look at that elephant. Look at that elephant. Danny: Hi. Just came in to check on Michelle. Jesse: Don't worry. I didn't buy her a thing. So, Michelle, where were we? [He puts the book down and decides to tell her a fairy tale regarding him, Danny, D.J., and the drums.] Oh, yes. So... the nice handsome prince with great hair gave the young princess a magical, musical gift. Just then the tall, geeky giant came in and took the gift away. The princess was so sad and that, Michelle, was the day the music died. Danny: Give me my kid. Michelle: Geeky giant. Jesse: laughs Geeky giant. Yeah, Michelle, that was my favorite part too. Give me a kiss. Give me a kiss. leaves. Danny: Let me tell you the real story. Once upon a time, the tall and lean and elegant prince from the Land of Wisdom came to save the princess from the hot-headed troubadour who spent way too much time on his hair. Michelle: Geeky giant. ---- snoring is keeping the roommates up. Stephanie: Does she snore that loud because she has air in her head? D.J.: over and turns the light on This is so weird. She never snores when she's sleeping in class. Let's get her out of here. lifts the covers off her best friend. Come on, Kimmy. Get up. [She grabs her by the arms, while her sister grabs her by the legs.] It's time for your sleepwalk. help her to her feet. Come on. Come on. Stephanie: I pity the fool who marries this woman Trivia. walk her out of the room. D.J.: Let's go, Kimmy. Come on. Stephanie: Come on. in the hall... D.J.: Come on, Kimmy. Let's go visit your new bed. Kimmy: exhaustively Why? Stephanie: Because you snore like a garbage truck. they get her into Michelle's room and set her down in the rocking chair... D.J.: Look, Kimmy. Here's your new bed. Stephanie: Snore your head off. Now you're Michelle's problem. awakens upon hearing this as her sisters walk out of the room and close the door behind them. She tries shushing Kimmy and even covering her ears, to no avail. Michelle: Oh no. ---- and Cheryl enter the back door with their skiing equipment. Cheryl: Sorry we never made it out of town. Joey: Yeah, me too. At least that fog cleared up a little or we'd still be driving around that Kmart parking lot. kiss. Cheryl: Good night. Joey: 'Night. [After she leaves, he heads downstairs to his room. But while doing so, he bumps into his skis and then into the toddler gate at the top of the staircase and tumbles down the stairs. As soon as he makes it down, the gate also tumbles down and hits him on the head.] Nick: this while sleeping on the living room couch Irene? Is that you? Joey undresses, not knowing Irene is sleeping in his bed. As soon as he climbs in... Irene: Hello, sweetheart. You wanna kiss and make up? Joey: I don't know! turns on the lamp and looks at Irene. Ahhhhh! that awakens everyone else. ---- Danny covers Joey with a robe and gets him out of the room, Jesse and his parents decide they'd better work out their problems. Jesse: All right, now that you're both awake, sit down and settle this problem. Nick: Hey, all right, I'm sorry I lost my temper. First thing in the morning, we'll go to that shop you like and buy you a brand-new outfit. Irene: Nick, you can't just buy me a new outfit and expect everything to be all better. Nick: You're right. I'll throw in a pair of shoes. Irene: their son Help me here. Jesse: Pop, she wants to talk about the problem. She doesn't want you to buy her gifts. You can't just buy... Oh, boy. [And that reminds him of something he did.] The geeky giant was right. I did the same thing with D.J. that you're doing with Pop. Pop, I got a lot of great things from you: your pride, your ambition, your hair. Thank you, by the way. his dad gives a "You're welcome" nod. And I also got your temper. ---- 3 a.m., D.J. is about to go back to sleep from a bathroom trip, but Jesse needs to talk to her. Danny: D.J., get down here! Come on, honey. Uncle Jesse needs to talk to you right away. D.J.: Dad, can I keep my drum set? Danny: Yes, you can keep the drums. D.J.: excitedly All right! Danny: But the sticks have gotta go. heads back to sleep so Jesse can have his "little talk" with his oldest niece. Jesse: D.J., I should have talked to you today about our fight instead of buying you a big gift. D.J.: Don't be so hard on yourself. Jesse: You know, kid, people have things they don't like about themselves and... Well, me, I have my temper. And sometimes I say things the wrong way and I hurt the people that I love. D.J.: I don't blame you for being mad at me. I did tape over your pancake jingle. Jesse: But I didn't handle it right. I embarrassed you in front of your friend, I hurt your feelings and then I tried to buy your forgiveness. That was wrong. You know what I'm saying? D.J.: Kind of. Jesse: Maybe this will help you. When I was a kid and I did something wrong, my dad would blow his top and send me to my room. A couple hours later, he'd come back with a Batman comic book. And that's how I knew everything was okay. But we never talked about the problem. You know, we never talked about our feelings, the way I felt. I don't want that to happen to you and me. I want our relationship to be better than that. D.J.: I think we're doing pretty good. Jesse: You ain't seen nothing yet, kid. When I was your age, I used to get in so much trouble. I remember this one time I was playing football and Pop was watching TV. falling asleep. His favorite show, The Beverly Hillbillies. I kicked a field goal right through Jethro's face. He yelled at me all night long. He had nothing better to do, the TV was busted. Anyway, kid, the point that I'm trying to make here is... D.J.? D.J.? fast asleep. And they lived happily ever after. Trivia *The first time Kimmy sleeps over at the house in the girls' room, but the only time she is heard snoring *The second time Jesse buys D.J. off (the first was in the series premiere) *Although Danny and Jesse let D.J. keep her drum set, she does not use them until the Fuller House episode "Girl Talk" *Stephanie's line, "I pity the fool who marries this woman" is a take on 's trademark phrase, "I pity the fool", first used in the film Rocky III (1982) *Joey's mention of "thick as pea soup" (see Quotes) is a centuries-old idiom (one notable use is in the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer TV special) *An outtake from this episode features the scene where Stephanie asks to play with Michelle, and before she can even complete the question, Michelle's tongue causes her (Jodie Sweetin) to laugh Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Shushing